The Great Adventure in CN City
The Great Adventure in CN City is the series premiere of Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure. Summary When Scrappy-Doo doesn't fit in, he started his own adventures with Stony Flintstone along with lost of mistfits to prove that they'll be worth while to all in CN City. Plot Scrappy-Doo being an outcast/Meeting Stony Flintstone and the Eds The premire begins with Scrappy-Doo being so misfit when the Cartoon Network characters ignores him which was very sad, only his uncle, Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc cared for him along with Flim-Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, and his first cousin once removed, Scooby-Dum. As Scrappy was walking down with Stony Flintstone, they met with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy looking through the window inside a candy store while they're outside. They generously offered them jawbreakers, they befriended each other as Scrappy-Doo came up with just a plan. Visiting the Tree Fort/Meeting Finn, Jake and their friends/Offering to stay for the night Sooner or later, Scrappy, Stony, and the Eds went to the Tree Fort that was fully grown by Finn after he made his wish with Prismo at the center of the multiverse. When they meet with Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Dr. Simon Petrikov, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, and Lady Rainicorn, they offered them to stay for the night. The next morning/Visiting Prismo and company/Scrappy makes his wishes That night, Scrappy visited the multiverse center and met with Prismo. Just as he made a few wishes, Pops and Anti-Pops are back along with Simon Petrikov's girlfriend, Betty Grof who is unfused from GOLB. Then, Prismo made Pops return along with Anti-Pops from ever sacracing themselves from the sun. Just after Fern returned and revived as well as Billy, Scrappy made his last wish from Prismo and resurrected Ashi with all of her memories and powers excluding the Time Portal power and permanently remove her from Aku's bloodline as well as what's left of his evil essence inside her. After returning to the Tree Fort that night, Scrappy decided to make a huge difference for CN City and make it a better place. The Heylin Legion gathered the CN Villains/The evil plan for Aku's return begins Meanwhile, Chase Young was ready for his revenge as he gathered Wuya along with High Roller to form the Heylin Legion. With that, they make ready to allow Aku's return. Setting off to the adventure/Meeting the Bear Bros and the other misfits The next morning, Scrappy, Stony, the Eds, Finn, Jake, and the others woke up and had breakfast. Just when they were traveling around CN City, they met with Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Frankie's grandmother, Madame Foster, Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla, Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, CJ, Mr. Maellard, Thomas, Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Courage, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mike Mazinsky, Lu, Og, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl to form a group of misfits to make a huge difference in the whole city. Visiting Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninja Team/Continuing their way on the ship Soon enough, Scrappy and the others came to Ninjago and met with Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Lil' Nelson, Ken, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Darreth, Princess Harumi, and many other allies. On the ship called "Destiny's Bounty", Scrappy and his friends continued their journey with Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Ken, Skylor, and Li'l Nelson accompanying them. Welcome to Chima/Gathering Laval and his friends/Moving on to the Hidden Kingdom Then, they all arrived in Chima. As Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, and Bladvic showed them around, they joined them on their next location in the Hidden Kingdom. Soon, they met with Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, and Yaksha at Big Green. Challenging High Roller to a Xiaolin Showdown/Scrappy won his first Showdown Sure enough, they arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and greeted by Master Fung and met with Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping Pong, Jermaine, Jack Spicer, and Dojo Kanojo Cho. Then, High Roller was about to steal all the Shen Gong Wu, when Scrappy challnged him to a Xiaolin Showdown. After a long combat, Scrappy won his frist showdown claiming all the Shen Gong Wu. Scrappy and his friends are ready to fight/Scrappy-Doo vs. Chase Young Then, Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan proclaimed Scrappy keeper of all the Shen Gong Wu for willing to use them for good against all evil. Just as Scrappy used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, he knew he had to reform Chase Young by using the Ying Yo-Yo, the Yang Yo-Yo, and the Reversing Mirror. As Chase Young is preparing Aku's return, Scrappy challenged him to a showdown with no Shen Gong Wu and wager the freedom for the warriors who're insalved as bigcats. As Chase accepted it, the fight is on when Scrappy weakened him enough to win the showdown and forced him into the Ying Yang World while holding the Reversing Merrior. As Scrappy-Doo came out of the Ying Yang World with the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo at his position and Chase Young reformed. Hooray for Scrappy-Doo and company!/Celebrating the Misfit Heroes of the CN City In the end, Scappy-Doo and his friends returned at the town square of CN City as heroes. Then, the whole CN civilians and good friends and famlies cheered for their heroic deeds happily. Trivia * Songs and Scores #Group Anthem (when Scrappy-Doo saved CN City) Transcript *The Great Adventure in CN City/Transcript Category:Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure Category:Series Premiere Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225